


Wednesday 100s

by attolia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: Archive of my Smallville drabbles fromlivejournal.





	1. Reconcilliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Clark and Lex broke up. Get them back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://www.livejournal.com/users/attolia/612.html) on 3/7/03.

"I'm sorry." Clark's voice stopped him at the door. "Lex, I said -"

"I heard you."

"Well ... ?"

"It would help if I knew exactly you are sorry for."

"I'm sorry for lying to you."

Clark walked up behind him.

"I'm sorry I have to keep secrets from you."

Closer.

"I'm sorry I once said Warrior Angel picked his costume to compensate for his  
baldness.

Lex turned around, a hands breadth from Clark. "I forgave THAT one months ago."

"And the rest?"

"I'm ... trying"

"Will you succeed?"

"Of course, Clark." he said, leaning in. "Failing isn't something I do."


	2. What He Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Clark and Lex are breaking up. Show it from another  
> person's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://attolia.livejournal.com/1413.html) on 3/13/03

Jonathan thought he'd be glad when it happened. He'd never  
approved of their relationship. He'd never liked that Luthor boy,  
never trusted him, despite all the things he did to try to win him  
over. Jonathan couldn't be bought like that.

Clark would get over it. He'd been infatuated. Lex could be charming,  
gotta give him that, but Clark would find someone else.

When he first found out they were lovers, Jonathan wanted to kill Lex,  
wanted to stop his heart from beating, wanted to see that dead look in his  
eyes.

Now he can. Jonathan thought he'd be glad.


	3. Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: A man is sitting on the stairs. There's something in his hands that holds his attention. A woman comes up from behind and sits down with him. Someone is headed in their direction, but hasn't been spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://attolia.livejournal.com/1888.html) on 3/26/03

Clark sits on the steps, running the smooth fabric through his  
fingers. Steps fall behind him. He doesn't look up.

"What am I going to say to him?"

"The truth? I'm not sure anything less will do now"

"He saw me. He saw me changing. He saw the suit!" He shakes it in his  
hand.

"Honey, if Lex really loves you, he'll forgive you. He may be angry. It  
may take a while, but he will."

\----

Smallville is three hours from Metropolis, but they wait only two  
before hearing the soft purr of an engine pulling up to the farm.


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: I woke up too late today to fall for any pranks. So, I'm extending the spirit of April Fool's for another day and giving you another chance to make me believe a story that isn't true. If you're not happy with Smallville, Kansas, put our familiar characters into an alternate universe.
> 
> I chose an alternate, shorter, version of the episode "Red".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://attolia.livejournal.com/2280.html) 4/2/2003.

Clark felt a tingling in his arm. His vision blurred for a second and  
he gazed around at the glossy flyers on the vendor's table. Suddenly  
it all seemed so ... bourgeois.

"Won't your dad be angry?" asked Pete.

"Yes, and so am I," said Clark. "This is exactly what those capitalist  
pigs use to divide the working class. They seduce us into wasting the  
products of our labor on worthless status goods. To compete with each  
other rather than unite against their tyranny."

He removed the ring and slammed it down on the table. "But we will bury them!"


	5. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: I'm all about symmetry. Coming down from the hard and fast porn of last week, we need something slow. Clark and Lex holding hands, and make them lazy, make every word last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/159941.html) on 4/16/03

Even before he opened his eyes, Lex felt the warm grasp Clark's hand in his. He looked up, smiling. "Miss me?"

"Always."

"How long?" 

"Five months, three days. The Mars terraforming project ran into trouble. I needed to bore another underground shelter before the atmosphere bled off. But it's fixed now."

"I wish I could see it."

"So do I. This ... this isn't what I imagined when I thought we'd have forever." 

"I know Clark. But I was old ... sleeping most of the time anyway ... this way, every time I wake, I see you. It's like heaven."


	6. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: I'm all about symmetry. Coming down from the hard and fast porn of last week, we need something slow. Clark and Lex holding hands, and make them lazy, make every word last. (Second drabble for this challenge).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble for this challenge. Originally posted at [livejournal](http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/172732.html) on 4/16/03

They haven't spoken to each other in ages. Too much lies between them - another sharply worded exposé, another dangerous, yet extremely profitable, business venture. Still, when he hears the news, Lex knows exactly where to find him.

Clark stands alone on the grass staring at the two engraved stones, one slightly weathered, the other newly cut. Lex hesitates, hands in pockets, unused to being unsure what to say. Eventually he steps forward and takes Clark's hand. For a long moment there is no response. Then fingers intertwine with his, press tightly, and don't let go. 

No words are needed.


	7. Yay Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Clark uses his superpowers for a purpose other than rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/181856.html) on 4/23/03

Martha leaned over the sink, splashing cool water on her face. It was really too hot for baking, but she had promised eight pies for the Historical Society Bazaar. Fortunately, Jonathan was at a cattle show, safely out of the way, and Petey Ross was playing with Clark. Once she shooed them out of the house, they had taken their game of 'stalking tigers' into the tall grass.

Another splash and Martha straightened up to admire her work. Five, six, seven ... She frowned and looked around. Through the now open door she could hear little Petey's shout of glee.


	8. Clandestine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: A meeting in secret.

Lana walked briskly toward the edge of the Navel Observatory grounds. When she was sure no one had followed she slipped into a cluster of bushes.

"Clark?" she whispered, then strong arms enveloped her. "God," she sighed, her lips next to his ear. "I can't believe this is happening."

"What is it? He said, sensing her urgency. "Tell me!"

Lana held him close. "Pete just found out ... it's all ready. Lex is really going to do it, Clark. You have to stop him!"

A quick hug, a blur, then a flash of red and blue rose to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://attolia.livejournal.com/3575.html) on 5/14/03. 
> 
> Notes from that posting:
> 
> I wrote this drabble for the wednesday100 this week, but I'm not really happy with it.  
> I wanted something that would look like Clana until the end when it became clear that it was just a cover for her to slip information to Superman. It might have worked better if I had built up the Clana until the very end and spend less time on what info she had, but I just don't think I can do convincing Clana. 
> 
> Now people are asking me just what Lex was planning to do and I never figured that out!


	9. The End of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Show something ending in one hundred words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [livejournal](http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/283928.html) on 5/21/03.

Martha was sure it was a girl. Jonathan wanted to be surprised, but Martha took Clark aside and asked him to peek. She managed to hide her disappointment when she learned it was a boy, but it took her several weeks to adjust to the loss of her daughter. 

Pictures of Clark as a smiling toddler consoled her and she looked forward again to the birth of the son she knew they all would cherish. 

Martha sobs in Jonathan's arms. That baby is gone too. She needs to leave, to go home to Clark and hold her only child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes at the time I wrote this: 
> 
> ... was cathartic for me to write it because I just found out today that I am in fact capable of conceiving a boy. With two daughters, seven nieces, three sisters, (and one brother), I was sure it would be a girl. As much as I tried to avoid thinking about it, I had found a girl's name I loved. 
> 
> However, the ultrasound was unambiguous enough that, if the amnio disagrees with it, I will have doubts about the amnio. 
> 
> I'm adjusting to the news. Reminding myself that I'm much better off than Martha Kent, who doesn't even have her child at home to console her, does help a bit.
> 
> My notes now:
> 
> My son is now thirteen and adorable!


	10. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: "I think it was [pepperjackcandy](http://pepperjackcandy.livejournal.com) who suggested a "Kill Helen" challenge. Catharsis, she called it *g*. 
> 
> For the sake of variety, this week's drabble must include her in some way (*any* way you want)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/293556.html) on 5/25/03

He'd warned her. "Lex is dangerous," he said. "You don't understand what he's capable of."

But, disliking her own father, she'd distrusted his and turned down the offer.

The investigation spooked her, but she couldn't really blame Lex. The room, however, was downright creepy. If she hadn't already had her own scientific, interest in Clark, she'd have bailed then and there.

She was reassured when he didn't kill Paul, pleased when he credited her. Perhaps she could save him.

Holding the vial of blood in her hand, she seethed. He had violated her. Professionally. Now she would take him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It this point, I barely remember who Helen was.


	11. Smallville Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: SV & the movies! Recast the SV characters in a famous movie scene or parody or borrow them for the parts, or something a la Pleasantville. The more interactive with the movie the better :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/741859.html) on 4/7/04.

Clark:  
Lex Luthor!  
I just met a man named Lex Luthor!   
And suddenly that name   
will never be the same to me!

Lex:  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty, and witty and gay!

Johnathan:  
A boy like that, he's like his father.  
He can't be saved, so don't you bother.

Lex:  
Gee, Johnathan Kent, you make me very upset.  
I never had the love that ev'ry child oughta get.  
I'm no evil villian.  
I'm misunderstood.  
Deep down inside me there is good!

Clark and Lex:  
There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Probably not on the WB.  
Fanfic, perhaps, but not on TV.  
Somewhere.


	12. Dad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Lil SV characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/827019.html) on 7/15/04

"Daddy! Daddy! I have to ask you something." Gabe jumped into his father's arms the moment he got home from work. His mother came in from the kitchen to watch as his father sat down and pulled him onto his lap. 

"What is purple and ... hee!" Gabe covered his mouth for a moment before going on. "... purple and 5,000 miles long?" Without a pause he answered "The Grape Wall of China!" barely getting the words out before collapsing into uncontrollable giggles. Mommy and Daddy were shaking their heads and laughing like they always did. 

Everybody loved his jokes.


	13. When I grow up I'm going to be ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: It's Career Day in Smallville! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/880769.html) on 9/8/04

Lillian helped him dress in his best suit and tie. She laced the perfectly polished shoes before presenting him with a gift: a smaller version of the briefcase his father took to work every day. Lex filled it with play business reports and posed while she took pictures. Grabbing his carefully loaded schoolbag in his other hand, he left with the driver for career day at preschool.

Lillian was helping Lex into his pajamas when Lionel stormed in. He waved the latest edition of the Inquisitor, headlined "Luthor heir's future career: 'I'm going to be a hairdresser,' says young Lex."


	14. Ambivalence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Anticipation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to [livejournal](http://wednesday100.livejournal.com/1053918.html) on 4/13/05

Lex paced around the room, fingering the seal on the plastic sheath. He had used his connections to secure an early copy of Warrior Angel Special Issue 94, but now he told himself not to expect too much. In the last Devilicus centered issue, for which Lex had had such hopes, Cal had acted like a sanctimonious prig when Sean came to him for help. Hardly a sympathetic hero.

Still, the current issue held so much promise: Sean split into his best and worst selves. Cal's dearest friend and his captivating enemy. And subtext with both. 

Lex broke the seal.


End file.
